


Substitute, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 The Long Goodbye, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh was the only one to enjoy Toby's performance





	Substitute, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Substitute**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** Toby and Josh  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep, Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Josh was the only one to enjoy Toby's performance  
**Spoiler:** Everything up to "The Long Goodbye."  


Josh bounced into Toby's office and sat down in front of his desk. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Toby grumbled, frantically writing down some notes for CJ's use when her connecting flight from Chicago got in.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

Toby glared up at him, his eyes narrowing.  "You mean something like, 'Get your butt out of my office so I can get some work done'?"

"No something like, 'Gee whiz, Josh.  Now I understand how hard it is to give a Press Briefing.   I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about your performance several years ago.'" Josh grinned, expectantly.

"Why would I say something like that?"  Toby sarcastically laughed and turned on his laptop.  

"How about because you struck out when you were up at bat today?  How about because your performance sucked worse than mine?"

"You're delusional.  I might have been a little nervous, but I certainly managed to stay on message and avoid any secret plans to fight inflation."

"I admit you didn't say anything interesting or creative.  You also repeated every third word.  You said the same thing over and over and over.  You were boring, Toby.  Boring with a capital B.  So boring that most of the reporters didn't know what the hell you were trying to say."

"Josh, I have actual work to do.  Take your fantasies elsewhere.  I did a perfectly adequate job filling in for CJ."

"Ha!  I have proof."  Josh pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his suit jacket pocket.

Toby rubbed his hand across his tired face.  It was 5:30 in the morning, embassies were in danger of being bombed, and Josh's biggest concern was a press briefing that happened their second year in office. "Proof of what?"

"That your press briefing was worse than mine."

"What?  Did you run a poll?" Toby joked, dismissing his claims.

"As a matter of fact... " Josh grinned and tossed a printout at him.  "I had Carol poll the room  and Donna tabulated the results.  The Press Corps found me amusing, you - boring.  So there."

"Your sample size was three?"  Toby exclaimed, reading the fine print.  "What kind of poll is that?"

"I admit it would have been more precise with more respondents, but hey, they were the only ones awake after your last briefing."

"Get out."

"Don't you want to read all the questions?  I got 67% more positive responses than you did."

"Your sample was made up of two women and a janitor?  And didn't you date both these women?"

"Yeah, but that could have gone either way you know.  Most of my ex's don't speak highly of me."

"I got the janitor's vote?"

"Yeah, but that's only because he's had to clean up my carpet a few too many times - you understand when my stomach gets upset, I don't have much time."

"Are you through?"

"As soon as you admit that I'm 'da man."

"If you don't leave now, I'm gonna call CJ and tell her to go home first and take a nap.  You can do the 8:00 briefing."

"You have no sense of humor."

"Go bother someone else."

"Fine, I'll check on Will.  He's probably lonely without the goat."

Toby glared after the Deputy Chief of Staff.  Tomorrow, he'd have Ginger run his own poll.  


End file.
